Maybe a treat for me
by Tigress 'N' Training
Summary: Just an ordinary Halloween with a few unexpected twists...


Disclaimer: I do not own these two animes! Enjoy!

Maybe a treat for me

Halloween...I love to hear that word. It brings music to my ears because when I hear that word I think of the candy that people hand out to kids. Some may think that I am too old to trick or treat but that is there opinion. I am 18 years old, and I love to trick or treat. Yeah, some may call me childish but I love to dress up and I always have been a fan of sweets, so of course I still do Halloween. My favorite candy is the Smarties... My cousin, Yusuke, just laughs at me and teases me for it, but hey what are cousins for? This year I am going as a devil, so I have like the horns but I couldn't stand the tail thing so I got rid of it. But anyways, I have about 5 more houses to go before I am finished with my trick or treating. I wonder what InuYasha would think of me? Would he still think I was acting like a child?

InuYasha…. Hearing his name makes me sad and broken. It's been three years since the well closed. I have stopped trying to get back to him because it's going to end the same way, I jump in and it proves useless and I end up upset and depressed. Sango, Miroku, and poor little Shippou, they must be heart broken. Thinking of them was painful and made my heart fill with longing. Sango and Miroku must be married and have a bunch of kids by now. I giggled while a lonely tear fell from my warm brown eyes.

Ah, young Shippou, I have always thought of him as a son. He is probably hurt the worst, though I know Sango and Miroku watch over him. I wonder if Sango found Kohaku. InuYasha is probably mated with Kikyo. It doesn't bother me as much as it did before, because I knew he would always love her. I sad smile slid on my face as I continued to the second house. His love for her stood he test of time and I could respect that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone shouting my name. "Kagome!" I quickly turned to see Yusuke running towards me. "Oh hey Yusuke," I said quickly wiping away a tear. "Kagome, what's the matter?" He asked with concern. "It's nothing," I said quietly, putting on my fake smile. "Kagome," He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye," I know you better than that, now, tell me what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the past when I was at the shrine." I said looking towards the ground. I moved from the shrine last year, so that is one of the reasons I couldn't go back. Mom, gramps, and Souta still lived there but when I had to switch schools I moved in with Yusuke. "Kagome, it's your favorite holiday so let's not dwell on the past and things that we can't change. Now, let's get this childish stuff done with." He said walking past me. "Hey, it's not childish!" I looked at him with a slight pout but when he gave me that are you sure look as I shouted back, "Okay so maybe it is but at least you get free candy!" I earned a small chuckle from him and I ran to catch up to him.

Once caught up to him I asked, "How are you and Keiko?" I saw him blush slightly. "Fine," He said quickly. He looked away hiding his blush. "Uh huh, maybe I should invite Keiko over and we can have a slumber party," I said mischievously with a small smirk. He looked at me with disbelief but then his expression changed to an all knowing look. "Maybe I could invite Hiei over and we can talk." He smirked when a dark blush rose to my cheeks. "You wouldn't," I stared at him with wide eyes. "I would," He said stopping at the door step.

I opened my bag and they dropped candy in my bag. After they dropped the candy I turned and walked to the last house, hoping my blush would go away. I wasn't looking were I was going and I bumped into someone. "Oof," I started falling back but someone caught me. I looked up to see Kurama smiling down at me. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." I mumbled standing back up. "It's alright," He said with a small shrug. "Oh hey Kurama," Yusuke said walking up to us. "Hello, Yusuke," He said with a nod in his direction. "So what brings you out here?" Yusuke asked. "I was out for a walk when Miss Kagome bumped into me." He gestured towards me.

"Oh, where's Hiei?" I asked. "I'm here," He said in a neutral tone. I quickly turned to see him standing directly behind me. I jumped stumbling over Yusuke's feet and landing once again in Kurama's arms. "Sheesh, Hiei don't scare me like that!" I said standing back up. "Hn," He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Well, Kagome, I didn't know you liked Kurama that much that you would just fall into his arms," Yusuke said while chuckling. "Yusuke!" I punched his arm and turned away with a 'humph'. "Ouch," I heard him say.

"Wimp," Hiei said with a smirk. "You get punched by her and you see how bad it hurts!" He retorted. "She couldn't even lay a hand on me." He smirked arrogantly. "Is that so?" Kagome replied with a smirk of her own causing him to actually smile.

I leave you to draw your own conclusion on this one. Just know that with these two it is always interesting but the end result is the same, lots of fire! Tell me what you guys think because this is my first cross over so please go easy on me! I would like to send thanks to Sesshomaru's Lady 122 for her help with this. So R&R!


End file.
